Hidden Secret
by Witch's Runes
Summary: HP and Frozen characters are locked in a room, together they find a book about the King and Queen of Arendelle. From just reading this book, they all have to learn how to bring down the Dark Lord, and also get to learn about the King and Queen. How will everyone react when they learn that the book is about both of their worlds? Idea came from Violet Volturi! Hope u enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter I: Meetings and a Letter

_**Hi there everyone:**_

 _ **This story came as a thought by my best friend, Violet Volturi. Hope you all like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter I: Meetings and a Letter**

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, all the students were home for the summer holidays, when suddenly some of the teachers, but the Headmaster, and a few students appeared at the Room of Requirements, no one knew why, as though they all heard someone else in the room, everyone heard six thuds on the other side of the room, one of the Professors, who had a hook nose, was dressed in black, said, "Whose there!?"

One of the strangers from the other side said, "Whose there? Where are we?"

The hooked nose Professor, a man name Severus Snape, said, "You're at a school, Hogwarts."

Another Professor, a woman named Minerva McGonagall, said, "Who are you?"

On the other side of the room, a tall man name Kristof, said, "My name's Kristof, these are my friends, Elsa, Anna, Anna and Elsa's parents, and our friend, Olaf. May we know your names?"

Minerva said, "Minerva, Severus, Poppy, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and last but not least, Hermione."

Everyone on both sides of the room all noticed long couch in the middle of the room, they all sat down, once seated, a book and a note had appeared in front of them, Minerva picked up the note, and read it to everyone:

 _ **Greetings everyone,**_

 _ **You all are probably wondering why you're here. Well, let me tell you all, the book that is in front of you is a book that will help you who have wands defeat Voldemort, which also includes finding out the truth about your parents.**_

 _ **Please enjoy this wonderful book.**_

 _ **From,**_

 _ **Your friend**_

Everyone all wondered who had sent them the book and note, Minerva looked at the book, and the title said,

 **The Secret Life of the King and Queen of Arendelle**

 **By: Violet Volturi**

Anna said, "Mother, Father, the book is about you two! But what are you both hiding?"

The King said, "Anna, we don't know. Let's see what this Violet person has to say about us, shall we? I hope that she says good things about us. If not, then we'll hunt her down and slowly kill her for making fun of us."

Severus and Draco suddenly rushed to the door, they both didn't want to be in the same room with a bunch of Gryfinndors and Muggles, not long after, they soon found out that the door was locked, and they both heard Minerva say, "Severus, Draco, please come and sit."

Severus sighed, he just sat down next to Hermione, not long after that, Draco sat down next to Ginny, once they both were seated, the King said, "Now, shall we start the book everyone?"

Everyone all said, "Yeah."

And with that said, Minerva turned to the first chapter.


	2. Chapter II: Prologe

**_Hi there everyone:_**

 ** _Did you all like the chapter? I know Violet Volturi did._**

 ** _Here's the next chapter!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Prolog:**_

Minerva read out loud:

 **Chapter 1 Prolog**

Molly was about to say something, when another thud sounded, everyone jumped, they all turned around, there standing up, with grey gloves on, was Harry Potter.

Harry just said, "What's going on here?"

Minerva said, "Dear, come and join us. We're reading about the King and Queen of a country called Arendelle."

Harry sat next to Anna, and said, "Well, let's get to it then."

Minerva continued reading:

 **"Do you have to go?" asked Elsa.**

Harry said, "Wow…"

Elsa just said, "Nice way to start a story Violet."

The king said, "So far so good."

Minerva said, "So far, Violet sounds great!"

She continued:

 **The king said, "You'll be fine Elsa."**

Anna said, "That's until she had to freeze all of Arendelle."

Kristof said, "That's just great."

Olaf said, "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

All the wizards screamed, they all fell back, shocked that a snowman could talk. It was a little while before Minerva said, "How?"

Elsa giggled, and said, "I created him."

Draco said, "Well, that's just great!"

Severus was about to say something, when Minerva continued:

 **The king and Queen hugged their daughters goodbye. Then they boarded the ship and set sail.**

The Queen said, "VIOLET VOLTURI! HOW DARE YOU!"

Elsa said, "I'll freeze her!"

Harry said, "I'll burn her alive!"

The King said, "How dare she! She has no right to say that!"

Minerva said, "Everyone just calm down."

The royal family all calmed down, Minerva just started reading:

 **-Time skip after the shipwreck-**

Everyone moved a little bit closer to Minerva, she just read on:

 **"It's too soon for them to die Death," Life said.**

Harry said, "You think!"

Severus said, "So now you're wearing a pair of gloves now, eh Potter?"

Harry said, "Yes."

Draco sneered, "Think that you're above everyone now, Potter?"

Harry just said, "Keep reading."

Minerva kept on reading:

 **"They will not die sister." Death said.**

The King said, "Thank god! Thank you Violet!"

Anna said, "So Death didn't make you two die? Instead Death made you two live again?"

The Queen said, "According to Violet, Death gave us a second chance at life, I wonder why?"

Minerva continued:

 **"Whatever do you mean brother?"**

Molly said, "I want to know what happened to them."

Minerva started to read once more:

 **"Fate has an idea."**

Elsa said, "Thank you Fate and Violet. What's the idea?"

Minerva read:

 **Fate looked at her siblings and said, "They will be reincarnated as Lily and James Potter. They will know of magic but they will not remember their daughters until the time is right."**

The royal family, including Olaf and Kristof all shouted, "YAY!"

Minerva gasped and said, "No way!"

Severus said, "Is it really true?"

Minerva read on:

 **-Sant Mugos Hospital-**

Draco said, "What happens here?"

Minerva read on:

 **"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," screamed Lily Potter.**

Sirius said, "God, Violet, do you really have to have Lily sound like that! This is just like when she was giving birth to Harry once more!"

Remus said, "Sirius, it is just like that!"

Sirius shouted, "FREAKEN VIOLET!"

Severus shouted, "BLACK, SIT DOWN!"

Sirius sat down, the King said, "Violet, you're dead to me! How dare you!"

Minerva only read on:

 **"Come on Lily just one more push." said a med witch.**

Molly said, "Awe, it's just like when Ron was born."

Harry snarled, "Who cares about that bloody prat!"

Molly looked over at him, and said, "Surely you two are still—"

Harry stood up, and snarled, "No! We're not! Once he found out about me, he ended our friendship!"

Minerva said, "Mr. Potter—"

The Queen said, "Dear, calm down, it's starting to sprinkle."

Harry calmed down, and said, "Keep on going."

So Minerva continued:

 **"I'll kill you all," screamed Lily as she push once more.**

The King said, "Wow, who knew that Violet had some humor."

Remus said, "I'm glad that Lily didn't actually do it."

The Queen giggled, and Minerva said, "Glad that that didn't happen."

She continued:

 **"It's a boy!"**

Minerva said, "And that's when Harry James Potter was born."

Molly said, "Just sweet."

Severus only said, "What happened next?"

Minerva read on:

 **The med witch placed the newborn in Lily's arms. Then James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came into the room. James looked at his son and said, "I'm a father. He looks just like me."**

The King said, "So far, I like how Violet is going with this book."

Everyone agreed, Minerva read on:

 **Sirius shouted, "He has an awesome godfather!"**

Sirius said, "Yep."

Everyone just said nothing, Minerva read on:

 **Lily glared at him and said, "You won't get to be godfather if you don't shut up. This is a hospital not a playground."**

Severus and Draco were soon rolling on the floor laughing, everyone else just stared at them, or in Harry's case, glared at them.

Once done, Minerva continued:

 **Sirius pouted. Then the baby opened his eyes.**

The King said, "What color are his eyes?"

Harry said, "Green."

Minerva continued:

 **Lily said, "He has my eyes."**

Everyone said, "Awe!"

Minerva continued:

 **Remus asked, "So what is his name?"**

Sirius was now jumping up and down, saying loudly, "I KNOW! I KNOW! PICK ME! PICK ME! I KNOW WHAT HIS NAME IS! PICK ME!"

Everyone all shouted, "SIT DOWN!"

He sat down, Minerva said, "Sirius Black, if you ever do that one more time—"

Everyone all said, "Keep reading!"

She just kept on reading:

 **James and Lily said, "Harry James Potter."**

Sirius shouted, "I KNEW IT! SEE I TOLD YOU ALL SO! IN YOUR FUCKING FACES BITCHES!"

"LANGUAGE BLACK!"

Minerva shook her head, she just kept on reading;

 **-Halloween-**

Fred said, "What happens here?"

Molly was about to answer, when Minerva said, "You'll find out."

She read on:

 **"Lily take Harry and go. It's him." James yelled to his wife.**

Draco said, "Isn't this the part were the Potters die?"

Everyone all shouted, "DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco only said, "Alright!"

Minerva just got back to reading:

 **Lily rushed to the nursery and held Harry close to her chest. Then she heard James die. Then Voldemort bust down the door and came in.**

The Queen shouted, "VIOLET, YOU ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Minerva said, "Do you want me to keep reading or not?"

Everyone nodded, she sighed, and read on:

 **He said, "Give me the boy and I will spare your life."**

Sirius was about to shout once more, when Remus shouted, "DON'T DO IT LILY!"

Minerva shouted, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!"

Everyone stared at her, she just continued:

 **Lily put Harry in his crib and said, "Never."**

Harry said, "Now I see why Lily had protected me when I was a baby."

Minerva continued:

 **"Goodbye Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"**

Everyone was about to shout, when Minerva said, "If you all don't shut up, I'm not going to continue with the chapter! So if you want to hear the rest of the chapter, shut up!"

Everyone simply nodded, she continued:

 **The spell hit Lily and she died. Then Voldemort turned to Harry and said the same spell. The spell bounced back to Voldemort and his body disappeared. Then Harry Potter became the boy who lived.**

The King said, "I'm going to kill Violet! She's going to pay!"

The Queen said, "Dear, I'm sure it gets better. Don't go hunting the poor unfortunate peasant, even though Elsa and Harry would like to."

Minerva said, "Don't worry."

She continued reading:

 **-After the Potters death-**

Molly broke into tears, Severus said, "Keep reading, Minerva."

So she kept on reading:

 **"I thought you said they would remember their daughters sister." Life said.**

Bill said, "I thought so too."

Harry said, "Violet, how could you just skip me!"

The King said, "Son, calm down…"

Harry just sat there, next to his sister, looking at the book with narrowed eyes.

Minerva read on:

 **"They will in due time sister." Fate said.**

Draco said, "Fate sounds like she knows everything."

Severus said, "That's because she's Fate, Draco!"

Minerva just kept on reading:

" **How can they if they are dead sister?" Life asked.**

Everyone just stayed quiet, they all wanted to hear what Fate said, and so Minerva continued:

" **In due time sister." Fate said.**

Everyone shouted, "WHAT!"

Minerva said, "There's only two more lines left, so quiet down everyone!"

Everyone all nodded, she continued:

 **"For now they will be in the afterlife sisters." Death said.**

The King said, "Good… Then maybe Viol—"

The Queen said, "Dear, please not now."

The King said, "Yes, dear."

Elsa said, "Please, keep reading."

Minerva continued:

 **"Yes brother." The sisters said.**

The King, Queen, Elsa, Anna, Harry, Kristof, and Olaf all stood up, they all went into another room, where the King said, "What has Violet done with us?"

Harry said, "Father, you shouldn't be too hard on Violet, maybe she did something good to both you and Mother."

The Queen said, "Maybe you're right, Harrison. But why would she do this to us? I mean, it's not like she knows both of your secrets."

Kristof said, "Well, she surely knows Elsa's, but doesn't she even know about Harrison's? I mean, it's not like anything bad is going to happen during the next few chapters. Come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

Harry snapped his fingers, Kristof's clothes and hair suddenly became wet, Anna and Elsa busted out laughing, the King and Queen glared at Harry, who said to a wet and shivering Kristof, "Just so you know, Kristof, lots of things could go wrong!"

Kristof nodded, they all went back into the main room, where all the wizards and witches gave Kristof a look, he just said, "Elsa, I'm going to kill your brother…"

Draco said, "What did Potter do?"

Harry was about to say something, when Molly said, "Can I go next?"

So Minerva gave the book to Molly.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter very much!**_

 _ **Had so much fun writing in the comments from the characters from both movies!**_

 _ **Leave a review:**_

 _ **Witches Runes**_


End file.
